This is Home
by Dark Eco Angel
Summary: EDITED since I first published it in 2007 and with a completely new and improved ending. This is a songfic to This is Home by I Am Ghost with a tragic ending. JakXKeira. Gotta love that angst.


**EDITED! This was first published on 11-24-07. I haven't changed anything except for the completely new ending, which I really like. I actually nearly shed a tear writing it, as I had to picture myself in the same situation to do it. **

**(LINE!)**

**Ok, here's my first non humour fic...It will be hard for me to keep it a oneshot if I don't get many reviews so review or suffer another chapter!**

**The song is **_**This is Home**_** by **_**I Am Ghost**_**. It's alternative metal I think, so if you don't like it or don't know it I'm sorry but the lyrics are really good anyway.**

**Jak: This is gonna end in disaster**

**So what? It's the only plot bunny I have so I'm going with it. **

**Warning: character death.**

**Jak: She always forgets the disclaimer so I always end up doing it...Dark Eco Angel doesn't own Jak & Daxter or the song**

**Thanks Jak, where would I be without you?**

**Jak: Probably in your parents room watching **_**Angel**_

**(Line here)**

**This Is Home**

_Close your eyes, it's easier that way  
A golden cup and a toast to kings  
Lost and decayed, we are cut beyond our saving  
But we are home now, the room is still warm_

The emerald sun was setting on Dead Town as Jak and Keira stood at the door of what was left of Samos' charred and time weathered hut. Silent tears trickled down Keira's face as she looked upon her once beloved home, Jak stood with his arm around her for comfort and to shelter her from the harsh wind.

They turned away without a word and headed back to the palace.

_Fell in love with an angel, a heart that isn't cold  
Say goodnight, we are dying, just hold on  
I've blessed these shadows and tasted every one  
They can't steal our love tonight_

In the darkness of their locked room Jak sat on the bed with Keira's head in his lap, he stroked her tear stained cheek as he bit back his own tears. It had been a harsh few years but they had braved it the best they could but now it was time to settle down and reflect on the past.

_A century of open arms that shield the light  
This battle scar is healing  
Cast all the pain to the tourniquet that binds me  
We are home now, the sun won't hurt you anymore_

Dawn loomed closer and soon Jak was leaving for an unsuspected metal head attack, something no one thought possible after Kor's downfall.

Jak fought as only a true dark warrior could out in Spargus' wasteland. He used both his trusted morph gun and his muscular limbs in the struggle for survival, but the attack was too great in numbers and most of the men had already fallen. Nothing could be done to stop the pressing attack and the metal heads only seemed to be getting stronger

_Fell in love with an angel, a heart that isn't cold  
Say goodnight, we are dying, just hold on  
I've blessed these shadows and tasted every one  
They can't steal our love tonight_

Keira ran through the dusty Spargus kingdom, knocking over more civilians than intended in her desperate attempt to reach Jak before it was too late. She had heard about the metal head's numbers and knew that the Spargians didn't stand a chance. Many of the paranoid civilians shot at her but none managed to hit her, although some weren't far off it.

_Love has given me a reason to live  
And love has given me a reason to die_

Keira made it in time to watch from a distance as a large metal head closed its jaws around Jak's throat, almost chewing his head from his shoulders.

_Fell in love with an angel, a heart that isn't cold  
Say goodnight, we are dying, just hold on  
I've blessed these shadows and tasted every one  
They can't steal our love tonight_

Keira screamed Jak's name in desperation as she tried to run to where his broken body was now being fought over, almost as though the metal heads knew the worth of their trophy.

Sig grabbed hold of Keira to stop her from running into the blood soaked battle field of metal heads.

_Fell in love with an angel, a heart that isn't cold, isn't cold, isn't cold  
I can feel the pain of the sun as it lights up the air  
I can taste the hope, it's everywhere..._

In the confines of her newly re-built racing garage, Keira sat in solitude, beyond tears. Her favourite picture of Jak smiled up at her from her lap and Torn's stolen dagger lay next to her.

_Love has given me a reason to live  
And love has given me a reason to say goodbye_

Sig dropped Keira off at her newly rebuilt garage several hours later. She blinked at him as her best effort of a thank-you and wandered unseeingly inside.

Her surroundings were familiar but she offered them no recognition as she staggered around them, her thoughts becoming sharper as the shock began to wear off.

She began to feel angry and violent, letting out a long scream of anguish.

The latest zoomer she had been working on was the first to go, as Keira beat it as hard as she could with a heavy wrench until it was beyond her skill to fix it.

Next she abused the walls, making dents at a rapid rate before swinging around blindly to hammer into the beams holding up more projects, which in turn were smashed beyond repair as she let out more screams.

Her hands hurting, Keira allowed herself to collapse bodily against a wall, knocking her head as she did so and repeating the action again when she found she liked the distraction.

The realisations were kicking in now. Never again would she see Jak, never again would she hold him or talk to him. He would never be there anymore to share her love or make her day. He was, in the very essence of the word, gone.

The feeling was almost unbearable – she threw up.

Keira allowed herself to crash to the floor, sitting in a heap as she howled her mourning, the first of a lifetime of tears to be shed over her lost lover.

A fair while later, when she had exhausted herself with grief, Keira lay on the floor where she had been for so long, somehow finding comfort in how cold it was. She couldn't allow herself comfort when Jak had suffered so much in his short life, and died so horribly as a result. She wished her head would hurry up and explode like she felt it was going to so she didn't have to know what life without Jak was like. This was different to their two years apart; this was his complete and total absence from everything, from her life.

The feeling could only be described as empty as she finally drifted into sleep, knowing that for a moment when she woke up Jak would still be alive and she would still be happy, before tonight's events would hit her again and drag her away from her beloved once more.


End file.
